With the accentuation of the problems linked to finding traditional energy sources, increasing attention is being directed to the study of the exploitation of alternative energy sources, such as for example solar energy. In this regard, for some time now devices have been produced that exploit the photovoltaic effect and thus convert the energy of solar radiation into electrical energy.
Devices of the above type, on account of their technical characteristics, also appear to afford interesting applications in the production of electrical energy in the private and public building sectors.